The Haunting
by SecretFruits
Summary: Olive Hornby remembers Myrtle Warren.


Written for The Houses Competition, House: Gryffindor, Year: Three, Category: Drabble, Prompt (Character): Myrtle, Theme: Family

Word Count: 715

* * *

I saw you the moment I set foot into our world for the first time. You were there for the first time too, and Professors Merrythought and Dumbledore, escorting us around, thought we might be friends.

Well, that seemed fine, at first. Merlin, was I scared, and I badly wanted a friend. I think you did, too. It was a hot summer day and the two of us sat together on that bench outside of Fortescue's, admiring our newly-fitting robes and sharing our huge sundaes. I still remember how you liked yours - strawberry with butterscotch sauce.

I wanted to spend our pocket-money buying tricks at Jimbo's Jests and Jokes, but you were afraid we'd get into trouble. I was disappointed, but I said it was okay and we waited for the adults to come back.

I wanted to be your friend, Myrtle. In a scary strange world, I wanted us to be _family._

* * *

We were both in Ravenclaw, and I was thrilled about it, even though I hadn't liked sitting with you on the train. I suppose you didn't know that. I wanted to explore and try out spells and meet new people, but you were so scared. And I understood. I wanted to be friends.

You nearly fell in the lake as we crossed it, and I tried to hold on to you, to stop you from shaking. But I couldn't hold on, Myrtle.

I loved our dorm-mates. You found them loud and odd. I quickly learned about Quidditch and Butterbeer and secret passages. I tried to include you, and you cried when we suggested sneaking around at night.

Your house is your family. You were mine, and Ravenclaw became mine too. But I suppose it was never yours, Myrtle. This world was never yours, and so it couldn't be mine either.

* * *

I tried to stick up for you, Myrtle. I really did. But then Paislie Macmillan and I snuck out, as we were want to do, after curfew, and you said no, and Professor Merrythought saw someone running away from him into the Ravenclaw Common Room, and you got scared and ratted us out. And that was mean.

But, of course, you didn't do it to be mean. You were just a scared little girl in a scary world where neither of us truly belonged. But I was angry, and from then on it was easier to hate you. Easier to not have to stick back with Mopey-Muggleborn-Myrtle.

Do you understand wanting to belong? A Muggleborn leaves behind the ones they love and builds a new life, new loved ones at Hogwarts. But you couldn't be part of that, Myrtle.

* * *

I think it was hardest because we were both Mudbloods. _Mudblood,_ Myrtle. I said it. When the others would whisper after you and wonder if all Muggleborns were dawdy and spectacled and ugly, how could I stick up for you, Myrtle? Of course, they weren't doing it to be mean. We were just children.

Easier to tease you. To pretend it didn't matter.

Eventually, though, I did want to be mean.

Easier to pretend we weren't the only family each other had.

* * *

I wanted to be mean to you. To hate you. Mudbloods like me and you were being attacked, and I was terrified. You know terror, Myrtle. You lived it. I hated it, and it haunted me. Somehow you became my terror, haunting me even before you were dead.

I'll never forget, Myrtle. I stood over your dead body and screamed and screamed. It haunts me. I blamed myself for years. Yours eyes didn't move.

* * *

But, Myrtle, it made me who I am. I work in the Ministry, striking down laws, working for Muggles and Muggleborns. I'm married now, Myrtle. I'm Olive Hornby Wood now.

I belong, Myrtle. I have a family now. One you could have been part of, maybe. All we both wanted was to belong.

I don't live in fear, Myrtle, or in shame. Because you taught me nobody deserves that. Not even me, even after what I did to you.

I'll never forget, Myrtle. I try every day to be a better person, to be the friend you deserved. And I'll always be sorry.

* * *

But, today, I'm putting you behind.

And because we're family, I know you'll understand.


End file.
